


Pebbles Against The Window Glass

by stardustchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, commoner renjun, even if he only appears, painter sicheng, prince yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustchenle/pseuds/stardustchenle
Summary: Yukhei lives in a castle. Renjun hates castles, and Yukhei has no idea why.Or, commoner Renjun helps prince Yukhei sneak out into town for the night.





	Pebbles Against The Window Glass

Yukhei looked at the ceiling of his canopy bed with a trembling sigh, pulling the covers closer under his chin. Tingles of excitement travelled all over his skin, and he couldn’t refrain from wiggling his toes, tapping his foot, feeling the muscles in his right leg contract. He tightened even more his fists’ hold on the duvet weighing down over his body.

The fake silence in the room was broken by the ticking of the pendulum clock in the corner, by Yukhei’s own breaths, by the occasional croaking birds from outside, and was impregnated with the anticipating feeling that something was about to happen.

 

Then, it happened.

A series of short thuds hit the window glass, followed by a waterfall of dry sounds as the small pebbles trickled down the castle’s wall, and Yukhei was seated in a heartbeat. He scrambled to get rid of the covers without tripping on them and looked out the window, heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest.

When he saw who had caused the noise, he let a smile bloom on his face and hinted at a wave. He quickly turned around and wore his boots, pulling closed the curtains around his big canopy bed to make sure it looked as if he could’ve been asleep. He grabbed his wool cape from the chair next to the wardrobe and wrapped it around himself, so excited that his fingers failed to close its clasp at the first try.

He tiptoed to the door through the semi-darkness of the room and opened it slowly, sticking his head out cautiously before slipping out and closing the door lightly behind himself. After a couple of minutes of ghosting through the castle’s corridors in a flutter of cape’s hem and of his own shadow casted by the flickering torches on the walls, Yukhei was sneaking out the kitchen’s back door and reaching the bushes right below his bedroom’s window.

He stopped next to it, smiling when he saw the boy hidden among the twigs and leaves.

“Who’s there?” the boy asked, and Yukhei smiled even wider as he bent down in an exaggerated bow, left hand on his heart and right arm extending to his side ceremoniously.

“I am but a humble commoner, your majesty, hoping for your mighty highness to grant me the privilege of being graced by thy wonderful presence.”

He felt himself being pulled into the bush by his hand and ended up face to face with Renjun, who grumbled a “shut up” and flicked the other's forehead. Yukhei chuckled lowly.

“Good evening, Renjun.”

Renjun’s face turned a bit brighter in the dark, moonlit night as he smiled and greeted back the young prince. Then he looked over to the castle walls, and his expression suddenly clouded over as he turned pensieve.

“I hate that place,” he whispered, so quietly that Yukhei probably wouldn’t have understood him if he hadn’t heard that same sentence dozens of times before.

The prince sighed. “I know.” He reached over, intertwining his hand with Renjun’s. “Will you ever tell me why?”

Renjun squeezed his hand back.

“Let’s go.” He tapped Yukhei’s shoulder, pointing to the back of his cape. “And remember to wear your hood.”

Then he was up and gone in a heartbeat, sneaking in the shadows towards the centre of the town. Like always.

Yukhei sighed, and jumped to his feet to follow him.

 

〰️

 

The sound of laughter, of music, of feet hitting the ground kept building up and up and up, a climax of life that lured them in, like arms and hands expanding through the streets until they reached Renjun and Yukhei, wrapping around their hearts and pulling them forward.

It all kept growing and growing and growing until they reached the end of the narrow halley they were in and got onto the main street, and then it exploded.

The bright lights of the torches, happy voices, the view of dozens of people hit Yukhei like the waves of a flood and he darted his eyes everywhere, inhaling deeply to take everything in.

He turned over to Renjun and noticed how he looked happier too now, fond smile on his lips as he watched his other townsmen. He looked beautiful.

The warm orange lights danced on the younger’s skin, blurring slightly in a flurry when he took off forward, dragging Yukhei by the hand and guiding him among the crowd and the market stands on the street.

Most of them Yukhei was familiar with and remembered from the other night adventures he had gone on with Renjun: the man with a black beard wearing a sturdy brown apron and selling leather accessories, the prosperous woman with a kind smile handing out pastries made of honey and walnuts in exchange for a couple of coins that she let fall in the pouch attached to her belt in a swift motion, the artist quietly drawing on a big sketchpad in the corner who had once reminded Renjun to go pick up some colours at his house when he would’ve had some time.

That day, Yukhei had frozen in his spot when he had heard a “Hey!” being called from behind them, scared that someone might have recognised him despite the big cape hood covering half of his face and the majority of the kingdom subjects not knowing precisely what their prince looked like, with the very few public appearances he was allowed to have with his parents. Luckily, Renjun had squeezed Yukhei’s hand reassuringly after turning around calmly, side-whispering that they had nothing to fear and that it was only a friend. Sicheng, if Yukhei remembered the name correctly.

In the same occasion the prince had also discovered that Renjun liked to draw since he was a kid, and Yukhei had promised in a cheerful tone to commission him in the future for the next royal portraits, once he would have been more in charge.

Renjun’s face had fallen as soon as those words finished coming out of the other’s mouth, and Yukhei still-

“What are you thinking about?”

The prince scrolled his head and smiled in return, squeezing Renjun’s hand and hoping to sound and look as reassuring as he could manage. “Nothing, don’t worry.”

He averted his gaze from the younger’s, gesturing with his head towards a group of people crowding around a small open space not much far away. “Do you want to go listen to the music?”

Renjun didn’t seem to have bought it at all, but didn’t say anything. Probably because he knew Yukhei would’ve asked him about his unexplained hatred for anything regarding his prince life in return, and he wouldn’t have answered yet again. Yukhei felt a pang in his chest at the realisation. When did they start having so many secrets between each other?

He tried to sweep the bitter-on-his-tongue thought under the carpet of his mind, following Renjun as he approached the crowd after nodding briefly to agree to Yukhei’s suggestion with the hint of a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The people were gathered around a small open space where men and women alike danced cheerfully, accompanied by four musicians and the clapping of most of the crowd around them. Yukhei forgot his worries of just moments before as he felt a smile creeping up his face, quickly engaged by the jovial atmosphere. He really cared about the people in his family’s kingdom, and nothing made him more content than seeing them happy and knowing they enjoyed a good quality of life.

He started tapping his foot absent-mindedly, realising he was doing it only when he felt Renjun’s grip on his hand disappear and he stopped in confusion. He laughed in relief when he saw the younger just wanted to join the other townspeople in the centre as well, reserving Yukhei a smug grin before starting to twirl and jump and dance, throwing a cheerful “Hi Yeri!” in the air when he crossed paths with a girl he apparently knew.

Yukhei clapped his hands in time with the music and Renjun’s dancing, hyping him up with all the energy he could. He would’ve loved to join him too, but despite everything he couldn’t risk his hood falling off because of the movement.

He pondered what to do for a moment, and then swept Renjun outside of the circle of dancers with a smirk the first time he passed in front of him again. Renjun looked confused, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his brows when they arrived in the side alley Yukhei had tugged him in just behind the corner. They could still hear the music vibrant and clear.

The prince chuckled. “I wanted to dance with you too, and here we are safer from me getting recognised. So,” he bent forward in a reverential bow, showing his open palm to the air “...will you grant me this dance?”

Renjun took Yukhei’s hand with a scoff and a shove to the shoulder that still didn’t hide the faint blush on his cheeks. “You’re an idiot. But yes, I suppose.”

The prince took his other hand too and they began to move to the music, spinning around sometimes clumsily, letting go and then coming closer yet again. Renjun’s eyes widened happily as a new song started, at the same time that a cheer of approval rose from the crowd behind the corner. Renjun started to move differently than before, in what seemed like precise and predetermined steps. He pulled Yukhei in too, and the prince amusedly tried to follow along as best as he could.

“Where did you learn this?”

Renjun answered looking down, checking that the side of his feet met with the side of Yukhei’s correctly as they alternatively kicked them forward between them.

“Everyone knows it! It’s a dance we usually do at weddings, everyone loves it.”

Yukhei felt a freezing cold washing over him. How could he have forgotten.

Renjun looked so happy in that moment, but he thought back to the sensation of before, and decided he didn’t want to have secrets with him anymore. He placed his hands on the younger’s biceps, stopping his movements and trying to calm his own breath at the same time.

“Hey- Renjun, Renjun. I need to tell you something.”

Renjun was panting as well as he looked up at Yukhei and moved away a strand of hair which was sticking to his own forehead. His eyes were bright.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I…” Yukhei’s heart was racing in his chest, and he knew it wasn’t from the dancing anymore.

“It’s my parents. They asked me if I wanted to marry a princess from one of the nearby kingdoms.”

Renjun’s eyes turned into a storm about to break out, and Yukhei quickly tried to prevent it with panic in his gaze, removing his hood so that the other could hopefully see the sincerity in his expression and talking hurriedly. “I said no! They accepted it! I just thought you had to know.”

It didn’t work.

Renjun groaned, throwing his hands huffily in the air in annoyance.

“It’s not about that! Yukhei, I know you are a prince and you have duties and expectations to uphold, but you don’t have your _freedom._ You know why I hate the castle so much? Because they don’t let you _be_ , Yukhei. They don’t let you be more in charge, they don’t let you participate in assemblies to decide laws about what will be _your_ kingdom, they don’t even let you appear in public outings as much as you want, when you’re probably the person who cares about the people living in here the most!”

Renjun turned around, showing Yukhei his back as he paced back and forth in front of him. The prince caught sight of something out of the corner of his vision, but was too preoccupied with Renjun’s rant to pay attention to it.

“And, God, I just want you to get the trust you deserve, and to be listened to, and-”

Yukhei stumbled backwards, hands grabbing Renjun’s biceps and eyes widening in shock, a breath getting stuck in his throat.

 

Renjun’s lips were on his.

Yukhei closed his eyes as soon as he realised, moving his arms around the younger’s shoulder and holding him up in case he lost balance from up his tiptoes. The kiss was warm, heavy breaths coming out of their noses and crossing above their lips. Renjun’s hands sneaked around Yukhei’s neck, playing with the hair at the base of his nape for a moment before continuing in their quest and managing to pull up the cape’s hood over the prince's head again. Yukhei pulled him in even closer.

They were still fatigued by the dancing and most of all by the heated conversation they had just had, so they broke apart fairly quickly, panting and feeling like the royal stable's best stallions were galloping furiously in their chest.

“I, uhm…” Renjun was blushing furiously “There were some guards. I didn't want to risk you getting caught.”

Yukhei turned to the end of the alley Renjun was discreetly looking at, and indeed saw the figures of two knights probably on their regular night watch walking calmly towards it, the swords in the scabbards by their sides resounding with a brief metallic sound along with every step. That explained the movement he had seen before out of the corner of his eye.

Wait, but if Renjun had kissed him only to not have him get caught, did it mean nothing? The bitter taste that had for the major part left his tongue after having his worry kissed away and discovering what the other had always kept hidden came back stronger than before, just as it felt like as a child to eat the second spoon of one of the castle doctor's horrible herbal remedies when he thought one had been enough for a daily dosage.

Renjun's voice broke his thoughts like a wayfarer walking straight into a spiderweb: “But I guess I got... carried away. I- I apologise, your majesty.”

Yukhei couldn't believe his senses. Since when did Renjun call him _your majesty_? And was that a hint of fear he saw in his eyes, before he casted them firmly downwards?

He squeezed one of Renjun's shoulders, hopefully reassuringly, and used two fingers of his other hand to lift the younger's chin upwards, so that they were looking at each other again. Or well, they would have been if Renjun didn't try so vehemently to avoid the prince's gaze.

“Renjun, look at me,” he spoke softly, smiling wide when he met again the pair of eyes he liked so much.

“Renjun, I am so grateful that you told me why you hate the castle so much, and for caring about me. I will talk to my parents, ask them to be more involved now that I'm grown and my birthday has just passed. I promise I will. _For you._ ”

There weren't any words about his own feelings, but Yukhei hoped that the promise made them clear enough. And with the way Renjun nodded firmly, showing that it had, another promise was sealed.

“You will see, it won't be long before you can watch me out in a public appearance among the people of this town, taking care of them as I love to do.”

The younger sneaked under his arm, resting his head against Yukhei's side and looking up at him, tone light and joking when he spoke. “Does this mean you'll have to give up your night sneaking out adventures because of the possibility of getting more easily recognised? If you got tired of me you could have just told me…”

Yukhei laughed. He squeezed the younger even closer to his side, and spoke as he let a hand come up to card through Renjun's hair.

“Never. And I could never. One day I'll walk side by side with you out on that street in broad daylight, just you wait, and then in the castle corridors as well.”

Renjun's expression showed that he valued that promise deeply, regardless if it would have come true or not. But Yukhei knew it would have, even if it were to take him years to convince his parents.

The younger's eyes were wide. “Yukhei, I-”

“After all, I'll have to show you in if you're the artist doing our next portraits.”

Renjun shoved him away, hitting Yukhei's bicep as the older laughed again and he couldn't hide his own smile. “Come on! You ruined it! I was really getting emotional for a moment!”

The prince hugged him again, leaving a peck on the top of his hair. “Mmh, would another kiss make it up to you?”

Renjun pretended to think. “Mmmh, maybe it would if you promise to be sincere… You know, once I met a prince who kissed me when it turns out they only wanted me to paint for their family, you truly can't trust anyone these days.”

Yukhei got closer to the younger's face, lifting his chin up gently again and speaking in a low voice: “Really? Oh, what a horrible person they must have been.”

Renjun whispered back just as lowly, fake-shrugging. “But at least they were really handsome though, you know?”

 

Yukhei's laugh got lost in the night as Renjun finally closed the gap between their lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I was really excited about joining the AllRenZine, and this is only the first work out of the 5 fics and 1 au I'm publishing for it, tune in tomorrow for the next one!  
> tell me what you thought, and come join me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardustchenle)


End file.
